l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Aramoro (TCG)
Bayushi Aramoro, nicknamed the Whisper of Steel, was half-brother to Bayushi Shoju, the Scorpion Clan Champion. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Appearance and Demeanor Aramoro wore a trademark oni mempō. He was trained as a killer, and his trademark fighting style was the Swiftness of Shadows Technique. Kachiko's Yōjimbō Aramoro fell in love with Shosuro Kachiko, but kept his feelings in secret. When his brother was chosen as the clan champion Shoju announced his engagement to Kachiko, devastating Aramoro. He was appointed as yōjimbō to his loved Kachiko, A Simple Test, by Mari Murdock and followed her after Kachiko's appointment as Imperial Advisor. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute Marriage Eventually Aramoro noticed that a maiden named Asami looked almost identical to Kachiko. He arranged her marriage to a Yogo emissary, who later died in strange circumstances. Aramoro presented a newly widowed Yogo Asami to Shoju, Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock and married Asami and the couple bore a son, who was cared at Kyūden Bayushi while their parents were stationed at distant Otosan Uchi. The secrecy of Asami's position prevented Aramoro from claiming him publicly. Keen Balance Aramoro was renowned for his Keen Balance. During the Obon Festival of 1120, in the City of the Open Hand, a rival dared to challenge Aramoro to a race from one side of the city to the other, as a test of how well they knew the twists and turns of the many alleys. While his rival broke into a run, quickly disappearing into the labyrinthine warrens of the city streets he scaled the nearest building wall, rapidly reaching the roof. Then, dashing across the rooftops of the city with unerring accuracy, he arrived at the agreed-upon finish line a full half an hour before his opponent. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 106 Emerald Championship In 1123 the office of Emerald Champion was vacant due to the death of Doji Satsume. Bayushi Kachiko had lobbied to the Emperor for the appointment of Aramoro as acting Emerald Champion, but Hantei the Thirty-Eighth dismissed her suggestion, in favor of a selection through the customary Emerald Tournament. Bayushi Yojiro, as an Emerald Magistrate, was given control over planning the Emerald Championship tournament. Kachiko asked him to sabotage the tournament, to use his crafting to ensure Bayushi Aramoro became Emerald Champion. Yojiro gave to his sister Otomo Mikuru a kanzashi with mirrored beads, and she had to use it during the tournament to blind Aramoro's opponent during the final duel. Should the mirror's reflection be contested, Mikuru must offer to commit seppuku for the dishonor of the accident. Honor, Loyalty, Duty, by Mari Murdock Akodo Toturi, Aramoro's final opponent, managed to overcome his blinded eyes. The Lion Clan Champion became the winner and new Emerald Champion. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Uncovering an Assassination Plot Aramoro maintained his post as Kachiko's yōjimbō. He was warned about an assassination plot against his charge Kachiko, and Aramoro eventually uncovered and cought the rōnin Masao as the culprit. Arrested Aramoro was arrested an imprisoned in the Ji-u Reformatory for killing Kitsuki Obo, a minor Dragon official in the Scorpion-controlled City of Lies. The Emerald Champion sent Yojiro to help investigate and bring the true killer to justice. The Magistrate uncovered that Obo had been killed ten years ago and replaced by Soshi Ezo, a shadow master. Aramoro had killed him because he was practicing kagenari, the forbidden art of the shinobi, to become one with shadows. Aramoro was considered innocent, and Soshi Aoi, who was one of Ezo's students, posed as Obo's murderer, to keep the secrecy of the activities of her late sensei. Emperor's Death Kachiko and Aramoro were the first to knew about the patricide of the Emperor at the hands of the Prince Hantei Sotorii, soon after the Prince knew his father's decission to abdicate and join the Brotherhood of Shinsei, in order to elevate his second son, Hantei Daisetsu, as the Emperor. Kachiko took proper measures to hide the murder, keeping Sotorii as a suitable heir for the Emperor's position. It included killing other witnesses, such as her servant Aiko, or gaining the willful support of the Miya Daimyō Miya Satoshi, who wished to preserve the honor of the Hantei. She sent Aramoro to kill Toturi, who had written the abdication Imperial Edict. The Last Stone Played, by Robert Denton III Aramoro ambushed Toturi, who managed to kill two shinobi assailants before Aramoro mortally wounded him. Unbeknownst to Aramoro, Toturi's spirit was forced by his wife Akodo Kaede to remain in the Mortal Realm, instead to pass into Meido, and Toturi survived. Falling Stars, by Mari Murdock External Links * Bayushi Aramoro (Underhand of the Emperor) Category:Scorpion Clan Members (TCG)